(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rod holder and, more particularly, to an integrally formed rod holder including a tube and an internal stop.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In sport fishing, rod holders allow storage of fishing rods not in use and may be used to allow a rigged rod to be set in a manner to facilitate trolling behind a boat while waiting for a fish to hit the bait. Once a fish hits the bait, the sportsmanship involving reeling in the fish begins.
Current rod holders made from, for example, steel, plastic or aluminum tubing are known to possess certain difficulties. For example, plastic rod holders are prone to cracking. Although aluminum rod holders may be sufficiently strong, the use of steel stops with aluminum creates a corrosion couple. Replacing the steel stops with plastics may eliminate the corrosion couple and reintroduce the plastics failure problem. Also, to withstand the stresses and strains of holding a rigged rod, design constraints create a bulky rod holder.
The fishing environment, and the deep-sea fishing environment, may be brutal because of the sunlight, which tends to fade the color of materials, and the seawater includes corrosive agents such as salt. Coatings have been provided to rod holders for these reasons; however, coatings available for plastics and aluminum lack color fastness. Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved rod holder that is sufficiently aesthetic, regardless of the mounting method, while at the same time, is sufficiently strong enough to withstand use.